The reason I care
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allens been feelingg depressed, will Kanda be able to cheer him up? shounen ai :D


**hey there! :D here my latest creation..hahaha xD**

**well i totaly forgot that Lavi was in the talk allen and cross had xD**

**so in my story he doesn't know ^^**

**also if you think my title is kind of crappy feel free to suggest a new one ^^ if i have any grammer errors ( that i know i do) please point them out!**

**and ill try to correct it~! :D**

**i dont own the grau man~! if i did i would not be making a fanfic about it! xD**

Allen was sitting on his bed, hands wrapped around his knees. He had just come back from the talk he had with Cross, and felt a bit depressed. So he was not just an instrument of the 14th, he was the 14th itself. Why? All Allen wanted was to know exactly why, but he knew that it may be possible that the question may forever be unanswered. He sighed, he knew this wasn't like him at all, that his friends may worry about him, but he couldn't help feeling sad. After a couple a minutes of thinking he made up his mind, he would not show his sadness to his loved ones, he would endure this pain alone.

The next day he went to the cafeteria, asked for his usual food and sat at his usual seat.

"Mooooyaaashiiii~!" Lavi sang, while hugging the boy.

"L-Lavi!" Allen said "don't hug me like that! Kanda will get mad!"

"Awww, well he'll have to come and get me off you on his own!"

"Oh? Is that so Lavi?" Kanda said, standing behind the red haired boy.

"Y-yu!" Lavi said automatically letting go of the smaller boy. "I was kidding!"

"Stop playing around Lavi, you don't want something like last time to happen to you again" Lenalee said while taking a seat across from Allen, Lavi laugh. The first time Lavi had said and done something like that he had gotten a punch form a really mad Kanda, and mugen pressed on his neck.

"I sure don't want that again!" he said laughing, sitting next to Lenalee.

Kanda had also taken a seat next to his Moyashi. They began to talk about nothing in particular. Allen tried to act normal, momentarily forgetting all about the 14th, but it eventually came to hunt his mind again.

"Maaaan~! We really need a break! Why can't we get a day off or something?" Lavi had whined for the tenth time." So then we could go somewhere fun for once"

"Oh shut up Lavi! You know that's impossible so stop whining already!" Lenalee said

"Che, stupid Usagi take things seriously for once in your life" Kanda growled. Allen wasn't really putting attention to the conversation, his mind just went back to the conversation he had yesterday.

A couple of minutes later, Crowley and Choji had also joined them in the table. It seemed nobody had noticed the lack of participation on Allen's part, excepted for Kanda.

"Crow-Chan~! " Lavi sang

"Hey there Lavi, Lenalee-san, Kanda-kun, Allen" Crowley said cheerfully.

Their conversation continued, but now Kanda was uneasy at why his Moyashi was being quiet.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, Allen had not listened to the samurai, completely lost in his thoughts.

"Moyashi" Kanda repeated while shaking the boys shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"Hey Moyashi are you Ok?" Kanda asked

"Huh? Of course I am why shouldn't I?"

"You don't look ok"

Allen smiled

"BaKanda! "

Allen hated to lie, especially to Kanda, but he had promised himself he would endure this alone, he didn't want his loved ones to suffer what they didn't need to. Kanda stared at Allen for a moment, he knew Allen was lying to him, and know he would make the smaller boy tell him everything later on.

After confirming that his Moyashi had finished eating, Kanda said.

"Moyashi can you come with me for a bit?"

"Huh? Why all of a sudden Kanda?"

"Just come with me"

"Aawww, Yu-Chan! Just what are you going to do to the boy?" Lavi said smirking

"Oh? You want to know Lavi? Fine then, I'm going to f-"

"K-k-Kanda! What the hell?" Allen said blushing.

"-and can't even say my name anymore" Kanda finished

Lenalee blushed deeply, Choji had his mouth open and Crowley just sat there smiling.

"Ha-ha, I didn't actually believe that you would tell me that" Lavi said smiling

Kanda smirked

"Don't challenge me stupid Usagi"

"BaKanda!" Allen yelled. The samurai took his lovers wrist and pulled him out of the cafeteria, walked through the corridors and in to his room.

"K-Kanda?" Allen asked confused

"You were lying to me"

"Huh?"

"Something is bothering you"

"There's nothing bothering me! Why do you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Allen"

Allen gulped every time Kanda actually called him for his name was when he was or mad or…wanted something from the boy.

"I'm not playing dumb Kanda, nothings bothering me"

"Don't fuck with me Allen! You're the worst liar I've ever met"

"And how am I the worst liar Kanda? Huh?"

"Because your lips say one thing, but your eyes say another"

"That's bullshit! You're the liar"

"Oh? I'm not lying, if so why do your eyes show such sadness?"

Allen sighed, he knew he could not lie at Kanda, but decided to give it another try, with luck it could actually work.

"BaKanda! My eyes show nothing! You're making things up! Give it a rest already!"

"I'm not giving it a rest! Damn it Moyashi! Tell me already!"

"Who do you think you are to demand me an answer?"

"Who do I think I am? What kind of question is that? I'm your Lover! That's who I am! So I'm not going to give it a rest!" Kanda said, grabbing both Allen's hands.

"Kanda…" Allen said tears in his eyes "Just give it a rest already...please!"

"I'm not giving it a rest Allen, I truly care for you" Kanda said while wrapping the smaller boy in his arms.

"Kanda, I'm scared" Allen whispered, He knew Kanda would not leave him alone until he told him, but what scared Allen was what would Kanda think after he knew it all?

"From what?"

"Telling you the truth Kanda"

"Why Moyashi? Do you no trust me?"

"it's not that Kanda, it's just that I'm scared that when you know the truth you will leave me"

"How can you think that Moyashi? I love you"

Allen sighed and decided that it would be better to tell Kanda the truth, and if Kanda did decided to leave him, he would accept it and try to live on. After taking a deep breath Allen began to tell Kanda everything, about how he was the 14th, about how the 14th could take over him, about everything that he had talked with Cross that night.

Kanda just sat there, in silence, which began to worry Allen. After a couple of minutes Allen was the one to break the silence.

"K-Kanda…now that you know the truth, if you don't want to be with me…I understand" He said tears in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid" Kanda said

"Huh?"

"I said don't be stupid, I don't care shit about what you just said" he said hugging Allen again.

"Even if the 14th is inside you, that doesn't mean anything! You're MY Moyashi! Nothing is going to change that! Understand?"

"B-but!"

"But nothing! I'm not going to leave you, I told you already I love you, I really do"

"Kanda thank you…thank you" Allen whispered "I love you too, please don't leave me" tears starting to fall again.

"Baka, I would never do that, your mine and mine only! If I left you, who knows who would want to claim you as theirs!" Allen smiled; Kanda took his Moyashi's face in both his hands and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

**oh my your still here? :D**

**then please review ^^ it would make me happy~!:D**


End file.
